


Cynical Detective Scribbles

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Harvey Bullock. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be its beginning notes.





	1. Caught Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For the fake dating prompt: We accidentally meet under mistletoe and share a kiss, but now everyone at this party thinks we’re dating and I feel too awkward to correct them so hold my hand.
> 
> WARNINGS: none 

“Hey, slow down, sweetheart.” Harvey’s voice sounded close to your ear just as you felt his hands on your elbows steadying you when you bumped into him.

You smiled up into his blue eyes. “Sorry, Harv. I was trying to get away from Anderson. He doesn’t seem to be getting the hint that I’m just not interested.”

“Well, this might be a good way to hammer the point home.”

“What?” Your eyes followed where his finger was pointing.

The two of you had been caught under one of the sprigs of mistletoe hanging in the bar for the Christmas party. You shrugged and pushed up on your toes to meet Harvey’s lips for a kiss. What should have been a quick no big deal kiss turned into something much more as Harvey’s fingers threaded through your hair and he took control.

When you dropped back down you touched your fingertips to your lips and smiled awkwardly up at your friend. He didn’t share your feelings, you knew that, which is why this was just a silly crush.

Harvey’s chin motioned behind you. “I think Anderson got the hint.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Hey! I didn’t know you two were dating.” Someone commented as they passed by.

You started to say something, but Harvey just shrugged when the person disappeared into the crowd.

“Better treat her right, Bullock. She’s been turning me down for months. Now I know why.” Anderson was the next one to comment as you moved through the crowd with Harvey’s hand at the small of your back.

You didn’t say anything but found your hand searching out Harvey’s. When his fingers laced with yours you felt a little sad that this was nothing more than a ruse as several more people commented.

Finally, you made it to an empty table and sat down while Harvey went back to the bar to get drinks for both of you.

He was smiling when he came back and handed you a glass. “It’s just soda, didn’t figure you wanted to add drunk girlfriend to tonight’s list of misunderstandings.”

“Everyone thinking we’re dating doesn’t bother you?” You asked as he downed his drink.

Harvey grinned and shrugged again. “Why should it? I figure I got the better end of the deal.”

“How do you figure?”

“Sweetheart, you’re gorgeous, smart, and badass. I’d be lucky if you were my girlfriend. You on the other hand, got stuck with a cynical old detective with a few too many vices.” He ran a hand over his beard and lifted the empty glass for emphasis.

“Harvey, any woman would be lucky to have you, vices and all.”

He snickered at that and got up to go back to the bar for another drink.

Your eyes watched him as he laughed with the other cops standing around waiting for their own drinks. It didn’t escape your notice that when he thought you weren’t looking, his eyes watched you as well.


	2. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Which one of you assholes brought the non-alcoholic eggnog?”
> 
> I changed the prompt wording just slightly to match my scenario better. 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

“Come on, hon. Do I really have to go to this thing?” Harvey groused as he sped through a yellow light.

“Yes Harvey, you really do. How do you think Jim will feel if you don’t show up?”

His blue eyes flicked your way in amusement. “Relieved.”

“Oh, good grief, you know that’s not true.” You shook your head and pulled the sun visor down to check your lipstick in the mirror as Harvey parked the car.

He expelled a breath and reached into the back seat for his hat, but you swatted it away. “C’mon, it’s my favorite hat.”

When you just looked at him under your lashes, he rolled his eyes and got out of the car. You were pushing your door open when he jogged up next to you and reached down his hand.

“Such a gentleman.”

“I’m not all piss and vinegar.” His lips disappeared into his beard as you stood up next to him.

With a twist of your lips, you pretended to consider that. “No, no you’re not.”

“Nobody’s seen us yet, we could just go home.” He boxed you in against the car with his arms and waggled his eyebrows.

“Let’s go, Harvey.” You pointed a finger into his chest and pushed on him.

Taking a step back he humphed and grabbed your hand. “At least there’s gonna be booze.”

“It won’t be so bad, and if you’re a good boy maybe I’ll do that thing you like when we get home.”

His face lit up. “The think I like, or the thing I _really _like?”

“The thing you really like.” You winked as he pushed the doors open.

Whatever else he said was drowned out by the din of Christmas music playing over the radio.

Lee caught your eye and waved, and you went over to talk to her. Harvey made his way to the buffet tables to get you both drinks.

Jim was standing next to Lee with his arm around her shoulders when Harvey handed you a glass of eggnog. “Glad you decided to show up, Harv.”

“Figured you’d be disappointed if I didn’t make it.”

You rolled your eyes and sipped the eggnog.

Harvey spit his back into the glass he held and turned an accusatory glare on Jim. “Which one of these assholes brought the non-alcoholic eggnog?”

Lee motioned a finger at the kids running around the room. “It’s a family party, Harvey.”

“Son of a bitch.”


	3. Force, Persuasion, or Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “There are three ways to get a job done; by force, by persuasion, and by seduction.” “Okay, but we’re trying to open a door. What do you plan to - oh, you’re already opening your top buttons. Okay.”
> 
> WARNINGS: flirting and violence

“Remind me again why Jim sent you with me?”

“Because my dear Detective Bullock, I can get the most reluctant of men to cooperate.”

His blue eyes pinched as he tried to work out what you meant.

“And this guy has run from you three times already.” When you approached the door you motioned him back out of sight of the peep hole. “There are three ways to get a job done; by force, by persuasion, and by seduction.”

“Okay, but we’re trying to open a door. What do you plan to – oh, you’re already opening your top buttons? Okay.” He rolled his eyes but certainly didn’t look away as you made sure to pull your shirt down enough that the swell of your lace covered breasts was visible. “How does this help?”

You smirked over at him as you knocked on the door.

There was some commotion from inside the apartment then a gruff, “Wha’dya want?”

The gum in your mouth popped as you swayed your shoulders back and forth. “I was wondering if you could come help me move my couch?”

When the door swung open you gave the man in front of you a vapid smile and took a step forward. His eyes were focused on the lace on your chest rather than what your hands were doing so when you reached up and grabbed his ears then brought his face down into your knee he didn’t resist. Taking a step back you waved a hand down to the suspect now on the ground as Harvey stepped in the door.

“I could’ve done that, you know.”

“No, you couldn’t, Harv. As soon as he heard your voice, he would have been out the window over there.”

Harvey shook his head again. “Now what? He’s unconscious.”

“Pick him up and tie him to his kitchen chair. We can question him when he wakes up. Or we can carry him downstairs and take him to the station.”

“How about we leave him where he is?”

“You may want to put cuffs on him, so he doesn’t wake up swinging.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harvey knelt down and cuffed the man’s hands behind his back then gave you a curious look. “You ever use seduction to get a job done?”

You winked at him while you buttoned your shirt back up. “Why don’t you ask me that later?”


	4. Drama Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the scenario - Harvey walking into interrogation and it’s his lover
> 
> Thank you to Woon for the idea and bouncing it around with me. 
> 
> WARNINGS: none

Harvey walks into interrogation and finds you sitting behind the table, arms folded, legs crossed, looking like it’s any other normal day.

The look on his face goes from surprise, to shock, and finally lands on panic. As you watch in amusement, he takes a step toward you and opens his mouth as if to say something, then he turns back to the door.

“I gotta quit drinking. She’s not really here. This is a hallucination.”

“I can hear you, Harvey.”

“Hallucinations don’t talk.” He turns back around and does something akin to what a turkey might look like if it were trying to gobble and no sound comes out. When he finally speaks it’s almost a high-pitched whine that sounds like he’s trying hard to muffle. “What are you doing here?”

Before you can answer he’s pacing and running his hand over his mouth and beard while his other hand goes to the top of his hat. Something he does when he’s trying to think but he’s too agitated to collect his thoughts.

Harvey plants his hands on the table and if he weren’t so upset you’d say the stricken look on his face was amusing. “This is _HOMICIDE_.”

You can tell he’s working himself up to full panic mode and you come around to where he’s standing. Laying a hand on his shoulder you try a soothing tone. “Calm down, I’m okay. Someone just got a little too rowdy at the protest…”

The look he gives you is one of complete and total confusion. “Protest? What protest?”

“I told you about this weeks ago, Harvey."

"You told me you were going to get arrested?"

"Do you EVER actually listen to what I say to you? And why are you even in here? You're a homicide detective."

He stands up and opens his mouth then snaps it shut again at your arched eyebrow. His hat comes off his head and he scratches at his scalp then puts it back in place. "What the hell were you even protesting anyway?"

You expel a breath and drop your chin to your chest as you count to ten in your head. Why do you have to explain this to him again, you think.

The interrogation room door suddenly opens, and Alvarez looks between the two of you. “Aren’t you supposed to be interrogating the murder suspect, Bullock?”

Harvey’s thumb points to you. “I thought she was the suspect.”

Alvarez shakes his head. “She’s free to go. She just got caught up in the crowd at the Arkham protest. There were so many they had to send some over here.”

“Is he always this melodramatic?” You direct to Alvarez as you step around Harvey.

“I don’t know, you’re the one that lives with him.” And with that the detective leaves you with your thoroughly bewildered boyfriend.

“And they say women are prone to histrionics.” You push up on your toes to kiss Harvey’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home later, Drama Queen.”

You’re almost to the door leading out of the GCPD when you hear him yell behind you. “I am not prone to histrionics!”

You glance back over your shoulder just as Gordon walks by him on his way to the right interrogation room. “Yeah, you are, Harv.”

“We’ll talk about this tonight, Harvey.” As you finally make it out the door you hear one of the other detectives call him a drama queen too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
